prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Extraordinary! Door of Courage
is Urara's character song. It appears on two albums as well as episode 20 and episode 29. Lyrics Short ver. |-|Romaji= Tobikkiri! Hajikeru akogare (Let's Go!) min'na ga iru kara (Get You!) Tsuyoku naru (Hi!!) yūki no doa Kagami no kao ni batsu! Tesuto no asa no koto (dōshita no?) Benkyō wo shita no ni yappari kowai nda (harahara...) Daijōbu yo, ganbarē tte iu koe (ganbarē) Nakama tachi ga senaka oshite kureru (Yes!) (Tobikkiri!!) Tobikkiri!! Fushigi na chikara ga (Let's Go!) mezameru shunkan (Get You!) Remon iro no hikari wo susumou (tobikkiri!) Hajikeru akogare min'na ga iru kara Hiraite yuku (Hi!!) yūki no doa |-|Kanji= とびっきり！ はじける憧れ（Let's Go!）みんながいるから（Get You!） 強くなる（Hi!!）勇気のドア 鏡の顔に　バツ！テストの朝のコト（どうしたの？） 勉強をしたのに　やっぱり　コワイんだ（ハラハラ…） だいじょうぶよ、がんばれー　っていう声（がんばれー） なかまたちが　背中おしてくれる（Yes!） （とびっきり!!） とびっきり!! 不思議なチカラが（Let's Go!）めざめる瞬間（Get You!） レモン色のひかりを進もう（とびっきり！） はじける憧れ　みんながいるから ひらいてゆく（Hi!!）勇気のドア |-| English= Extraordinary! I have this bursting aspiration (Let's go!) because everyone's here (Get you!) It's my strength (Hi!!) that door of courage The face in the mirror is terrible! It's the test in the morning (What's wrong?) Even though I studied I can't help but be very scared (Suspenseful...) It's okay, just try your best is what a voice says to me (Do your best) My friends will always have my back (Yes!) (Extraordinary!!) Extraordinary!! The moment your (Let's go!) mysterious power awakens (With you!) Let's advance to that lemon-colored light (Extraordinary!) I have this bursting aspiration because everyone's here I'm gonna open it (Hi!!) that door of courage Full ver. |-|Romaji= Tobikkiri! Hajikeru akogare (Let's Go!) min'na ga iru kara (Get You!) Tsuyoku naru (Hi!!) yūki no doa Kagami no kao ni batsu! Tesuto no asa no koto (dōshita no?) Benkyō wo shita no ni yappari kowai nda (harahara...) Daijōbu yo, ganbarē tte iu koe (ganbarē) Nakama tachi ga senaka oshite kureru (Yes!) Tobikkiri! Fushigi na chikara ga (Let's Go!) mezameru shunkan (With You!) Remon iro no hikari wo susumou (tobikkiri!) Hajikeru akogare min'na ga iru kara Hiraite yuku (Hi!!) yūki no doa Ōkina koe de hai! Migite wo agetai na (ganbatte) Jinsei wa butai to dareka ga itte ita (dokidoki...) Guraundo no sumikko ni inai de (sōda ne) Kono sekai no, man'naka dane min'na (Yes!) Tobikkiri! Shisen wo tsunageba (Let's Go!) hāto ga tsutawaru (With You!) Remon iro no hikari wo susumou (tobikkiri!) Akushu to hakushu de min'na to issho ni Hiraite yuku (Hi!!) ashita no doa Tobikkiri! Te to te wo tsunageba hāto ga tsutawaru Tsuyoku nareru kyō wo hajimeyou (tobikkiri!!) Tobikkiri!! Fushigi na chikara ga (Let's Go!) mezameru shunkan (Get You!) Remon iro no hikari wo susumou (tobikkiri!) Hajikeru akogare min'na ga iru kara Hiraite yuku (Hi!!) yūki no doa |-|Kanji= とびっきり！ はじける憧れ（Let's Go!）みんながいるから（Get You!） 強くなる（Hi!!）勇気のドア 鏡の顔に　バツ！テストの朝のコト（どうしたの？） 勉強をしたのに　やっぱり　コワイんだ（ハラハラ…） だいじょうぶよ、がんばれー　っていう声（がんばれー） なかまたちが　背中おしてくれる（Yes!） とびっきり！ 不思議なチカラが（Let's Go!）めざめる瞬間（With You!） レモン色のひかりを進もう（とびっきり！） はじける憧れ　みんながいるから ひらいてゆく（Hi!!）勇気のドア 大きな声でハイ！右手をあげたいな（がんばって） 人生は舞台と　だれかが　いっていた（ドキドキ…） グラウンドの　すみっこにいないで（そうだね） この世界の、まんなかだね　みんな（Yes!） とびっきり！ 視線をつなげば（Let's Go!）ハートがつたわる（With You!） レモン色のひかりを進もう （とびっきり！） 握手と　拍手で　みんなといっしょに ひらいてゆく（Hi!!）明日のドア とびっきり！ 手と手をつなげば　ハートがつたわる 強くなれる　今日を始めよう（とびっきり!!） とびっきり!! 不思議なチカラが（Let's Go!）めざめる瞬間（Get You!） レモン色のひかりを進もう（とびっきり！） はじける憧れ　みんながいるから ひらいてゆく（Hi!!）勇気のドア |-| English= Extraordinary! I have this bursting aspiration (Let's go!) because everyone's here (Get you!) That door of courage (Hi!!) is my strength The face in the mirror is terrible! It's the test in the morning (What's wrong?) Even though I studied I can't help but be very scared (Suspenseful...) It's okay, just try your best is what a voice says to me (Do your best) My friends will always have my back (Yes!) Extraordinary! The moment your (Let's go!) mysterious power awakens (With you!) Let's advance to that lemon-colored light (Extraordinary!) I have this bursting aspiration because everyone's here I'm gonna open (Hi!!) that door of courage In a big voice say yes! I want to give you my right hand (Do your best) Life is a theatre as somebody's there with you (Exciting...) Don't hide in the corner on the ground (That's right) You're in the very center of the world with everyone (Yes!) Extraordinary! If our eyes link (Let's go!) our hearts will transmit (With you!) Let's advance to that lemon-colored light (Extraordinary!) As we handshake and applause together with everyone I'm gonna open (Hi!!) the door of tomorrow Extraordinary! If we hold hands, our hearts will transmit From today I'll start being strong (Extraordinary!!) Extraordinary!! The moment your (Let's go!) mysterious power awakens (With you!) Let's advance to that lemon-colored light (Extraordinary!) I have this bursting aspiration because everyone's here I'm gonna open (Hi!!) that door of courage Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music